Memories and Challenges
by samurai-kun
Summary: they were childhood friends with promises but what if they had to separate? will they still remember each other? will they still keep their promises? Read on...
1. Prologue

A/N: hi guys! This is my first time to write a story so plz bare with me... hope you like the story here's the summary:

they were childhood friends with promises but what if they had to separate? will they still remember each other? will they still keep their promises? Read on...

**Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

**Night on the Beach**

There was a little girl who's was lying beside a little boy on a cloth lying in the middle of the sand. They had their heads stick together (a/n: do you get it??).

"Look at the stars aren't they pretty?", asked the little girl who was pointing upwards.

"Yah, there pretty.", said the little boy who was looking at the same direction the little girl was pointing at. Then he sat up and tapped the little girls shoulder. "I wanted you to have this.", handing a box to the little girl.

Slowly the little girl opened it and was astonished on what she saw. A smile was know plastered on the little girl's face. "Wow its so pretty! Thank you for giving it to me."

"Your welcome I'm glad you like it."

The little girl hold her present a necklace which had a name printed on the pendant. The name was printed with a dark blue color. The name _KAORU_ was printed on the heart shape pendant which shined so beautifully because of the stars and the moon. It glittered and shined and it even made her eyes shine as the light reflected. By looking at the girl's eyes you could see pure happiness.

"Can you please do the honor of putting it on my neck?", as the little girl asked the boy who gave her the necklace.

"It will be my honor miss.", as the boy replied calmly.

The little girl turned so the boy could put it on easily. The boy gently put the necklace on girl's little neck.

"I'm really glad you like it."

"How can't I like it? It was given by my bestfriend!", the little girl said as she giggled after and the boy soon followed to giggled.

"Anyway I have a present for you too.", while pulling out a box from her pocket. "Here it is, hope you like it.", then she turned and bowed to hide her blushing cheeks.

The boy slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a silver ring with initials inside it. The intials were _KH . _A smile was formed on the boy lips. He showed extreme happiness when he saw his present. "I..I...I... this is to much.", as the boy looked at girl and smile confusingly. "It's the least thing I could do for you and besides were both even coz you gave me a necklace and in replace I gave you a ring.", Kaoru said as she held her best friend's hand.

"Arigato Kaoru-chan.", the boy said.

"Arigato Kenshin.", was all Kaoru could reply with.

"Kaoru..... KAORU....KAORU!" , a girl shouted.

"I'm here!" "I guess I'll be going now mom's looking for me." "See ya tomorrow." , Kaoru said while she ran to the girl who was shouting out her name. She embraced the girl and held on to her hand on the way back.

The boy watched as Kaoru's image faded in to darkness and managed to whisper "See you tomorrow Kaoru-chan."

**The next day**

**At Kaoru's garden**

"Kaoru I have to tell you something.", while the boy was staring at Kaoru while she picked flowers.

"What is it Kenshin?", curiosity overcame her and she picked a few more flowers and told Kenshin to sit down.

"Well, umm..."

"..."

"umm..."

"..."

"We are going to move to America Kaoru." Kenshin told when he saw that Kaoru was really interested. 'oh men I think I shocked her! What am I going to do?' he taught in panicked.

"WHAT?", Kaoru was very surprised that caused her to shout. Her eyes became kind of teary because her neighbor, her brother, and her her best friend was going to move away?

Far from her? Far from Japan. "But why Kenshin why do you have to leave?", while the tears started running down her ivory cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kao but I don't really know why I think because dad got a promotion and we needed to move to America. I hate this idea as much you do. I don't want to be separated from my bestfriend you know." , as Kenshin went beside Kaoru to comfort her.

Kaoru managed to say something when Kenshin comforted her, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow.'

"But what about the....", Kaoru never continued she just cried knowing her friend was going to move away for how long and they were leaving so soon.

"Kaoru, I'll promise you one thing. I'll keep your memories with me and I promise to keep in touch. And remember I'll always keep the ring you gave me.", Kenshin assured it to her as he raised his pinky to make a patch.

"I'll promise to kenshin to keep your memories and the necklace you gave to me and I'll always wear it." She raised her pinky and made a patch with Kenshin.

"Sir Kenshin, someone is waiting for you outside.", as the maid interrupted.

"Thank you." Kenshin replied back. "Kaoru I better go I need to pack my things."

"Ok Kenshin, take care," Kaoru embraced Kenshin before he left and watched his back when he was leaving. 'its so soon.... Why does it have to be this way? Why my bestfriend? Take care Kenshin...' And that was the last time she saw her bestfriend.

The next day Kaoru didn't notice that Kenshin already left.

Months passed and Kaoru and Kenshin had still remained in contact but as years pass the letters are starting to decrease. When Kaoru reached her teenage years there were no more letters and she started forgetting some memories of Kenshin but she still wore the necklace he gave her always.

As for Kenshin. He stopped mailing letters because he became to busy with school life since he was a popular kid in America and all. Kenshin still manage to remember Kaoru but it seems to be fading each day in spite of that he still had the ring and made it to a necklace pendant because it couldn't find his hand anymore and it was more fashionable.

A/N: so what do you think? hehehe.. hope you like it oh and can you um... tell if the title is ok coz it think its kinda weird. plz leave a review after! hope you readers like it! hehehe... its kinda wierd because they so are about 10 yrs. old here thats why they know this kind of stuff hehe... just in case you were wondering.

samuraigurlx


	2. girl's story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own samurai x. the standard disclaimer applied.

**Chapter 2**

"Morning mom! Morning Dad!," as the cheerful voice of Kaoru Kamiya greeted the morning.

"What are you planning today miss Kaoru?" as Tsubasume asked her daughter in curiosity and with one raised eyebrow looking at Kaoru.

"Hmm… is this another one of those **Can I have my own car? **Of yours?," Yahiko asked his daughter who seemed to be very hungry that he took the whole fried egg into his mouth. "Hmm… wasn't that tasty, ne honey?" while Yahiko flashed a sweet smile to his wife.

"No DAD but are you willing to reconsider my offer?" laughing at her fathers annoyed face. "I just don't know I feel extremely happy today that's all I guess." While Kaoru was ready to take a bite on her own breakfast a sandwich.

"That's great Kaoru. Oh and by the way do you still remember your childhood friend Kenshin Himura?"

"Hmm… let me think yah I still remember him. What about him mom?," Kaoru asked in a disturbed tone. 'I wonder how he is doing I haven't written him any letter for many years now and I don't remember the last time I wrote him a letter, its been ages!'

"Well there going to stay here in Japan permanently now. And guess what they will still live in their old house you know the one in front of us?" as Tsubasume was trying to be lively. "Honey how do you know that?" interrupted by Yahiko. "You told it to me yesterday silly!" Tsubasume playfully knocked him on the head.

"I hate to spoil the conversation but I have to go know I m going to be late can we just continue this later at dinner?" since Kaoru was interested she planned on knowing more about her childhood friend but for the mean time she needs to go to school and get on with school activities. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad , JA NE!" as Kaoru ran out the door.

School campus

Kaoru prepared herself because there's going to be another stampede when she enters the campus. Every morning she would be greeted by her fans and her well fans. She is one of the most popular girls in school and one of the riches teenagers in Japan since her father is a business tycoon but she isn't that type that is snobbish and has a high level of attitude among other students. She is practically a down to earth type of person. As for the boys well they are some what attracted to her in a way but she never was really attracted to the opposite sex and she wondered why. And here comes the fans!

After the long lines of hellos and his to the people she was finally with her friends. First one is Misao. Misao and Kaoru were friends for about 4 yrs. already. Since they knew each other since the elementary days until now (high school) they were practically called twins because they think alike but Misao doesn't like to be the girly type of girl. You know a girl yet a boy. Tomboy. Misao grew up with her brother and father since her mother left them when she was still 5, that is why she's kinda boyish but when Kaoru came she had improved Misao's femine side and Kaoru had tapped into her boy side.

Next one is Megumi Tanaki. The most ever elegant Megumi Tanaki. Megumi was

always the quite type or so they thought. When you look at her it seems she so innocent and all but when it comes to her friends she could be so wild. Megumi is very attractive and there are many guys drollling over her in their fantasies. Some courted her but they end up with the answer "NO." A flat, hard, and harsh NO. One of her suitors was Misao's brother Sanusuke who couldn't seem to stop even with a hundred "NO".

Another friend of Kaoru's was Sanosuke Sagara, Misao's older brother. Sano was like her big brother she never had and Sano has this kind of love for her as a little sister. He was always there to protect the girls in the group. Even though his big, his also stupid sometimes and that's makes him lovable. With his brown hair standing up and his ever poise stand he most likely one of the handsome student's in the school.

"Morning Kao! Hmm… I see your fanclub is getting bigger and bigger everyday, don't you think?" Misao said sarcastically with a giggle.

"Yah I agree with weasel here your fanclub is getting bigger!" Sano added while he walked towards Megumi.

"Morning Guys!", Megumi cheerfully added while she did the cheek to cheek greeting to Misao and Kaoru.

"Well I least I have a fanclub I don't see yours anywhere." Kaoru answered back.

Misao punched Kaoru's shoulder. "Ow perky aren't we. Well I better be going to my first class it's almost time."

Kaoru ran towards Misao with her books with her. "So whats up Misao? Got any news for me today?" she asked as they walked trough the corridors going to their class. Misao and Kaoru got the same first 3 classes and Misao's the Editor in Chief of their school newspaper which explains why she knows a lot about school news.

"Oh nothing but I heard there's going to be a new transfer from…" Then Kaoru cuts her of by saying "America?". "How did you know? Don't tell you have your resources to?" Misao stood in front of Kaoru with a confused look on her face and hand on her hips. It wasn't Kaoru attitude knowing what's going on inside the campus except when it has something to do with her academic performance and other stuff. "What? What's with the look?" as Kaoru copied Misao's impression. "Nothing… hehehe… well how did you know anyway?" Misao asked and walked toward their first class. "Well let's say it's a guess." Kaoru walked to her seat, then seated. But before Misao was going to say her comment the professor came in.

At the end of the day…

Kaoru's POV (point of view)

Dear diary,Dec. 1 , 04

Well hmm… I guess my day started out right this time I mean I got news from my old childhood friend again _KENSHIN HIMURA_. I thought I would never see him again because well his father was really interested on moving and would really like to get his hands on money as soon as possible you know. Mom told me this morning that they were about to move back to Japan again. I was really glad when I heard it. It would really be fascinating to see him again. I wonder if he still remembers me. What would he look like? I still remember his promise to me (holds on to the necklace). In return I won't even break my promise to him. Will he still remember our promise? Maybe not well at least I kept my part of the promise.Well change topic. You know my fanclub is getting bigger and bigger I don't know why but sometimes it just annoys me a little. Hehehe… New improvment on Misao, she's starting to wear short skirts now but it still has pants below. Well its been a hard day. I need to rest now. Good Night.

Kaoru

A/N:

This is the second chapter of the story hope you like it I would really like to apologize for the grammar errors in this story. The second chapter is about Kaoru. What she is like well its kinda brief at the moment but it will be longer. And Yahiko and Tsubasume are going to be Kaoru's parents and their family name will be Kamiya. To clear things up. Oki hope you review! I would really appreciate it! And comments are welcome to and anonymous reviews!

samurai-kun

Special tnx to:

: you were the first review I got and im thankful of it I hope you would share this story to your other friends. Hehe… joke… I really thankful that you are going to help me with my grammar hehe..


	3. boy's story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own samurai x. the standard disclaimer applied.

**Chapter 3 **

Seijirou resisdence…

"Yow Sou! Got a minute?"

Soujiro stop walking and turned to looked at the person who called him. It was Kenshin his brother. Well stepbrother. "Whats up bro? ".

"Have you seen my ring? I think I miss placed it." Kenshin seemed so stressed out he had a hand on his head trying to remember where he placed it. "I know I just had it!"

Soujiro stepped in front of Kenshin and putted his hand on his brothers head. "Kenshin its right there on your neck! Baka!" Soujiro playfully played with his brother's head as he rubbed it hard and had it locked under his arm.

"Hey cut that out! Im having a hard day!" Kenshin tried to release his head from Soujiro's grip but his to tried to get if off. After a couple of minutes Soujiro released his brother's red head. Soujiro soon walked out of the room to talk to their father, Hiko Seijirou.

Knock … knock… opens the door… and suddenly you smell that the room is filled with sake. It has that strong effect that lightens when you smell it longer. (a/n: I just made this up I haven't experience smelling it but I smelled beer once and its strong I tell you ok enough.)

"Father, I heard that we are going to Japan again. What are you planning? "

"I would like to move to Japan to find peace and to settle all my business there my name would really be a big help to the business industry back in Japan." Sipping sake quietly. "Besides I would really like to see my old friend again, fetch me a bottle of sake son."

"Yes father, but when are we leaving?", Soujiro turned around to get sake from the small ref in the rum that has 10 sake bottles inside.

"We are going to leave after 3 weeks, the papers are in process already," Hiko stood up and began looking out the window with fascination. "Leave."

Soujiro bowed down and walked out to join up with Kenshin who seems to have a really big problem.

"Sou are we really going to go back to Japan? Can't I just stay here? Leave me instead I don't have to go back there. "

"Shut up baka and go inside the car!", punching his brother on the arm.

After school at Seijirou residence…

Kenshin's POV

Dec. 1, 04

Journal,

I had a though day today. I almost lost my ring because I had these things going inside my mind. Soujiro told me that were going back to Japan because father wants to set his business there. My main concern is what will happen to Tomoe , after a few weeks I need to leave her. I really frustrated about moving back! I'll lose my girlfriend, and my friends! I need to start all over you know its really hard to start again. Well I do have Soujiro to help me out on somethings. I remember how Soujiro help me the first time. Even though his just my stepbrother since I am his adopted brother and all but I'm grateful to them because the let me keep my last name instead. Even Soujiro got to keep his mother's maiden name. Okay back to Tomoe maybe it would be as bad but I feel guilty leaving Tomoe behind even she understands everything. (Kenshin looks at the ring) I wonder if Kaoru is still there… I haven't had enough time to write to her when I was busy with school and when I met Tomoe. (lays back on the chair and closed his eyes, thinks.) I remember once we had a promise… I promise which I still kept… I promise I won't forget (rubbing the ring on his neck). 'Snap out of it kenshin! Wake up!' Okay journal I need to sleep now I am really having a headache that may kill me any minute know.

Kenshin

A/N:

Ok 3rd chapter up. Hehe.. hope you guys like it and I won't pause the next chapter if I don't have at least 3-5 reviews… I really feel bad and I think I don't deserve to write if no one reads it . hehe.. so anonymous reviews are welcome… hehe.. I want your comments on how I can improve the story. Hehe.. till next time.

samurai-kun


	4. girl's life

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni kenshin…. Standard disclaimer applied

Chapter 4

**Japan**

**Saturday Morning**

"KAORU!!! KAORU!!! KAORU!!! " Misao came to Kaoru's room early in the morning with a screaming voice that would really tear down the wall of Kaoru's room.

"Mmm….sleee…ppy, " Kaoru quickly placed a pillow over her head to keep Misao's voice to enter her sleepy mind and wake her early on Saturday morning. Kaoru was not really a morning person but Misao was a really really bright morning person. Misao always loved mornings because she had that motto of "Every morning of each day there would be a new start."

Misao jumped on Kaoru's bed and began shaking her limp body to wake up. "C'mon Kao I need you to wake up! Besides we need to get to our Martial Arts training today and I can't wait to see _Aoishi-Sama_! I need to really be early so those little gals won't have time to drool over him!" Once again Misao was still shaking Kaoru's little body to make her wake up.

"MISAO! STOP! I'm getting a headache from all you're shaking and I'm awake now!" While pushing Misao to get of her so she could go out of bed and fix up.

Grabbing her friend's arm she went out of the door. "Ok now time to go!" Kaoru budge and manage to get out of Misao's grip and looked at her evilly. "Misao, could you give me at least 10 minutes to prepare and fix myself up," while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh yah, right, you look like a disaster you know and I don't like to been seen with a monster on my side." Giggling mischievously at Kaoru who looks like she hadn't had a bath in 4 yrs.

Angrily Kaoru pointed to the door and was really burning up. "OUT!" She slammed the door to Misao's face.

"Aaaawww… that hurts you know!" As Misao replied.

Mischievously Misao wanted to look around the house but Misao sometimes gets confused around Kaoru's house coz it's bigger than their house and it has many big large rooms, and she's bad with directions to. One thing she couldn't forget is Kaoru's room coz it's the easiest to remember. Kaoru's room was on the east wing of the house (**a/n**: its not really that big but its easier to say that it's on the east wing of the house well just picture a house that has 2 hallways one on the right and one on the left. The right one is where Kaoru's room is.) So Misao just waited patiently in front of Kaoru's room. Ah yes Kaoru's room she taught. Kaoru was a really neat person at times but when she's very tired her room is like a garbage dump. Kaoru's room was not a big one but just enough for her. It has windows that are white in color and a balcony with a white door with a beautiful transparent lilac colored curtain draped over it to make the room not to bright. Kaoru's room was really beautiful it had violet wallpapers made up of teddy bear figures, hearts, striped candies, and stars. The bed has curtains to cover it to make the dreamy effect more emphasized. There were two small tables on the side of the beds. One on the right had a phone, some books, and a picture of Kaoru and her. The other one on the left had a lampshade and a notebook with a pen.

On the other hand Kaoru was having hard time looking for her bokken while Misao waited patiently outside. Her bokken is the one of the most important things in her life that is treated with care. Her bokken was her protector well at least that is what she thinks.

Kaoru kneeled under her bed and grabbed out some stuff until she found her precious bokken. Kaoru could really be a mess at times.

She placed her bokken on her back and reached out for the door.

"Ok I'm done!"

"About time you know we're behind schedule."

Sarcastically Kaoru said "Sorry, Misao."

**Training Dojo**

**Aioya**

"Aoshi-Sama! Good morning!" Misao shouted from the front gate.

"Misao, we do you get all your energy every morning?" Curiosity overcame Kaoru. 'Misao is really energetic and all but how?!?!'

"Oh that's easy , I get I from Aoshi." Misao laughed and bounced going inside.

"Aoshi????" Kaoru had raised an eyebrow from Misao's statement. 'Aoshi? But that guy doesn't even show how energized he is! How could that be? Hmm… better ask Misao latter about it. But right now its training time.'

**Misao's training**

"Good morning, Aoshi-sama," Misao greeted Aoshi with glee. More happier than her ordinary self. She always had that above natural aura that filled her spirit. All Aoshi did to reply was a nod, a slight nod.

Aoshi hadn't been that good with words but when it comes to combat and training he knows what he is doing. Aoshi wasn't really that expressive in his feelings. He really never showed more expression in his face than annoyance. Or so that is was he wants to imply. He had always been a secretive person for some reason. The closest person who had let him smile was Misao. It was just a close one. Misao almost got him to smile but Kaoru arrived and his face went to that ice look again. Aoshi and Misao had been training for years. When Misoa was younger, Aoshi already took her in to train her. Sano talked to Aoshi a lot to convince him to train his little sister. Sano just wanted Misao to be a strong girl. Not the one who always get stepped on by popular kids. It really helped her a lot during her elementary days. She got into fights a lot but not that serious because the faculty would come right away and hold Misao and her enemy back. Good thing Aoshi didn't teach her to use a kunai that time or all of her enemies would have been hospitalized by now suffering from paralysis or something. Each day Aoshi trained Misao she always looked forward in seeing him during training. She got attached to Aoshi. When she was small she pictured Aoshi to be her second big brother. But as time goes on Misao got emotionally attached even though she knew that it was forbidden. She never minded comments like he was too old for her. She just knew how she felt and she always followed her heart.

"Are you ready to begin training?" Aoshi's voice was in command like a commander in battle giving post to soldiers.

"HAI!" Misao was really excited because she would practice something new today.

Aoshi went closer to Misao. He stood behind her. "Close your eyes." He tied a blindfold around her eyes.

"Aoshi-sama what are we going to do today? What's with the blindfold anyway?" Curiosity and nervousness ran down Misao's system.

"We are going to build up your sensing skills. What do you feel? Use your senses be comfortable."

Misao just nodded and sat down on the spot she was standing at. She was getting in touch with her senses. 'Ow this is going to be hard but I need to try if I want to still do this.'

**Kaoru's training**

'Aw… I'm still sleepy. Oh well I need to do this besides I love training with my bokken.' A smirk was plastered on her face, as she walked towards the dojo.

She always wanted to learn martial arts so she could protect herself and to prove that she isn't just a plain ordinary girl.

"Ohayo shishou," bowing to her master who was sitting in the center.

"Ohayo." A piercing and flat tone voice greeted. It was the wolf, Saitou Hajime. Yes the wolf was her master. Another man who has ice cold face but Kaoru was never afraid of him. He was actually a nice person if you known him about ten years or so. Kaoru noticed that Saitou was more a talker than Aoshi. Saitou was more above Aoshi in rank and experience. He was exposed to war when he was still seven years old. He already knew how to hold a sword at nine years of age. He was not really into fighting but it was his duty by that time. Saitou had a wife, Tokio whom he really loves from what Kaoru sees. They really look a nice couple but there a still some negative comments about them. One is that how could Tokio marry Saitou? Tokio is a sweet, nice, and loving girl. While Saitou was a madman (they say), a killer (it was then), an ice, and a wolf. In spite those comments Tokio still stay with Saitou because she knows him well than those people who give comments.

"Start warming up and give me 50 swings before." As commanded by Saitou who was still sitting in the center meditating.

"Hai shishou." Kaoru really worked hard to achieve a nice rank in swordsmanship. Even though girls don't practice it, she still pursues on with it. She was graceful with the sword and has power and you could really see the determination in her eyes. Even though you cannot use swords anymore in public there is no law written that learning swordsmanship is prohibited.

"Move your feet a little bit wider so you won't get out of balanced.Again 50 swings." Saitou said.

"Hai! Ichi, ni, sang…" Kaoru started counting will swinging her bokken. When Tokio entered the dojo with tea.

"Ohayo, Kaoru. Ohayo Saitou. Here is your tea." As Tokio bowed and poured tea in his cup and they watched Kaoru wing her bokken.

In response Kaoru just nodded and sometimes glances at the couple through the side. 'They are so happy, they look cute!'

**End of the day**

"How was training Kao?" Misao asked in her joyful tone who was hopping on the way home.

Kaoru was tired but she didn't like to show it. She looked just looked up at the sky. "Still the same I'm going to learn a new technique next week and shishou wants me to exercise daily to be in shape and practice a hundred swings a day."

Misao was just fascinated how Kaoru was really determined in training. She was more determined that Misao. "Wow that's' heavy training don't you think. It's too much."

"Nah I can handle it and beside it would really do good for me since there's going to be that interschool competition about swordsmanship. I'm going to represent the school for sword category." Kaoru had a smirk on her faced and looked at Misao.

"Oh yah. I'm training extra hard to you know I'm going to join that interschool competition and cream all those boys!" Misao and Kaoru giggled at their remarks about the competition.

"I wanted to ask you earlier something.May I?" Kaoru looked up at the sky again.

"Sure!"

"You said earlier that you get your energy from Aoshi but Aoshi isn't that much energized and I was wondering…"

Misao cut Kaoru's sentence short. "I always have this feeling in me that makes me so happy when I think of him. I'm in love with him you know."

Kaoru giggled, why did she not thought of that love really has a unique effect on persons.

"Well see tomorrow Misao! I've gotta head home before Dad asks why I'm late!" Kaoru ran off leaving Misao standing at the gate of her house.

Misao replied shouting back. "SEE YAH TOMORROW KAO-CHAN!" 'Another day passed another one ready to face hehehe…'

**Kaoru's Diary**

**Dec. 2, 2004**

Hi Diary! How are you! Well today has been a very tiring day for me. Shishou is warming me up for the new technique I'm going to learn and for the interschool competition. By the way the interschool competition is mostly made up of boys and I think me and Misao are the only girls in the competition. Well I'm going to crush those boys up! Hehehe… You know I just wondered how shishou and Tokio could be so happy inspite of those comments they hear around them. I hope someday if I find him he, we would be as strong as them you know. They really look so cute together…hehehe… Oh and Misao seems happy even tough there are nasty comments about her love for Aoshi. They are strong you know. And maybe if you love someone there are no limits just you and your love one. Hehehe… That's it for today I guess I'm tired. Till next time! Nyasumi Nasai!

A/N:

Well what do you say? I really am so sorry for the grammar errors in the story. I don't base them on grammar rules I just type what I think that's all. And if you readers are confused just email me and I will clear up your mind. Hehehehe… well this chapter is about Kaoru and Misao hehehe.. next chapter is Kenshin. I going to try to make K and K romance in the next 3 chapter or so… well just wait for it. And I'm glad that I got 5 reviews! Yehey! Well I hope there are more coming… plz I need your feedbacks! For the next chapter I want a least 6-10 reviews plz. If its not to much coz I really feel terrible! Hehehe…

**Review:**

Darc The Demon King: hehehe… this chapter is longer than the first 3 hehehe…

Scarlet Moss: sorry for the confusion , just email me and I'll clear it up…

Birdy06: update is here!

cherry ) :hehehe sorry about that hehehe… gomen! I am really bad at spelling and I guess I just typed the wrong word hehehe.. .sorry! plz keep on reading!


End file.
